The Fury of Infatuation
by znp
Summary: Jill was just an ordinary girl, obsessed with FF8, just like everybody else. Until oneday she got her hearts greatest wish, Squall, then lost him and everyone else forever... Please R&R!!


Disclaimer - I own my plot only, Squaresoft are my god - they own everything. 

Thoughts are in italics. 

**The Fury of Infatuation**

by Zidanes NEW Princess 

~!*~!* Prologue *!~*!~ 

Take it from me... an obsession with a video game is not a good thing. Final Fantasy Eight... Those three words that I was infatuated with. My every thought was on the game and the characters... "_When I get home from school, I'll junction Diablos to Squall. That way Squall will have the ability x4 skill" "That Rinoa! God! If I were in her place I would do a SO much better job. I mean really, look! She's scary poor Squall out of his mind!" "Oh Squall... How I wish you were real... and mine" _I know loathe them thoughts and words more than my pitiful existence. Of course you don't believe me, that a mere game can't cause you physical, mental... emotional pain. You think I'm being crazy, weird and stupid, and a year ago I would have thought the same thing, but you aren't stuck here in my place. Stuck here in this hell... this place that was once the home to my heart's deepest desire... This place called Balamb... 

~!*~!* Chapter One *!~*!~ 

My story begins at the beginning of the Millennium. The game had caused a major hype... for some people it was too much of a hype. It became their life, their existence, their obsession. Suddenly cult-like groups began forming, the groupies and the hard core fanatics. Those stupid groupies, reminds me of those damn Trepies. They would cut their hair and change their style of clothes, talking and walking to be like their favourite character. Not a single brain cell upstairs. I however was lucky in a way. My looks are so similar to Quistis's, it's astounding. I didn't cut my hair to her style though... or change my clothes, but if I did, you would think I'm her. As the groupies got more serious, so did their actions. Numbers of people would meet after school and challenge each other to almost impossible dares. "If you can't beat Griever in 5 minutes, you have to give me 50 bucks" Some were just plain stupid. "I bet you that you can't hit Squall with a peashooter from back here" Others were ideas like mine - the wrong ones. "If you can't beat all 4 end bosses in Ultimecia's castle in 15 minutes, you have bring Squall here, to Earth" Eventually things began to get way out of hand. Suddenly clones of the characters were turning up everywhere, then after an hour they would suddenly explode. I heard some stories too. Apparently three girls used spells to get into Squaresoft's fake world that we all worshipped. I heard it from Bel, who heard it from our leader Ben who totally believed they did it. I also heard some girl called Jackie got into their world too. I can't back either stories up though. All I know is that I used to be wistful and want to be in their place, but now I hate this place full of emptiness. 

One day I was with alone with our leader Ben. He was a wanna-be warlock. He thought he could do anything and was totally informed when it came to magiks and spells. I was helping him conjure up a plan to bring the Final Fantasy characters to Earth. We had everything worked out, the plan was definite to succeed. What we didn't count on was creating chaos. I chanted with my heart full of hope and determination. Lightning flashed inside the room we were in, followed by boisterous thunder, then rain, snow, hail. Then suddenly it just all disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes to see Squall - the REAL Squall - staring me in the face. 

"Quistis?" he asked slowly, totally unaware of what has just happened. I almost fainted. I heard his voice! I could see his gorgeous face... those amazing cobalt blue eyes. 

"No..... Squall" I spoke softly. The utter amazement of seeing Squall in person. I couldn't believe I was saying his name... to him! "I'm Jill" I held my hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet ya!" I suddenly sparked up. I was with SQUALL! 

"Whatever" 

_"Uh-oh. We must have taken him from the part of the story line which had him as the antisocial hot dude.."_ I thought, slightly pissed that I would have to do some work to make him open up. 

"Where am I?" He looked around and suddenly looked kind of scared. 

"Don't be afraid. I've brought you to my home" I replied calmly as my brain sped trying to think of an answer he would understand, something that is everyday life in his world. "An evil sorceress tried to kill you and the safest place for you to be was here, so a good sorceress sent you here" I prayed that he would believe it. 

  
"So you are the good sorceress?" 

"Uh not really. But I am good" 

"You just contradicted yourself. You said that you had brought me to your home and then you said a good sorceress brought me here" 

{_God damn Squall is a quick thinker. Then again that's all he's ever done besides battles_} "What I meant was that the sorceress brought you to this time, but I brought you to my home" {_I hope he believes that! I'm getting muddled up thicker and thicker in this_} 

  
~!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!~ 

Hey peeps. I hope you liked it! Sorry it's short so far. Reviews will make me write more!!! =) Heheh The exploding FF8 clones... Elf Dragon's crazy creation and my crazy obsession. They are great and all, (you know, Squall all to myself, alone for a whole hour!!) but damn they leave a mess to clean up afterwards! I also referred to Vamp Queen's story "Always Yours" with the 3 witches and Yousei-ziploc's "Final Fantasy Pyschic" that has Jackie as the main character. You should check those fics out and Elf Dragon's fics too! They rule! Just PLEASE Review?!?! *Thrusts her tiny beagle puppy into your face* Isn't it cute?!?! It's so cute that you now want to review even more!! (no flames please!! or I'll send Azora after you... and believe me Az and Flames DON'T mix!!! =) 


End file.
